Picking Flowers: The Butterfly Lovers
by whatsamatta
Summary: Separate, they were plain, harsh and difficult to understand. But together, they were a beautiful work of art. *18 for naughty terms and se-ex!*
1. The Monarch Rose

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold. I was inspired to write this after I came across a hitch hiker yesterday. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

She knew, she just _**knew**_ when she got out of bed this morning, that the day was going to be horrible. Her beautiful black hair was matted and sticking out at odd ends – nothing like how perfect it usually is. She couldn't find her contacts, and when she did, it was obvious the _**help**_ forgot to put them in the solution. They were so _**dry**_, that she unintentionally cried.

Her favorite sweater, as it turns out, wasn't put into the laundry last night, and so she had to wear a less than suitable purple one. _**Purple**_! Her color was _**red**_, always red. And then, to put the icing on the proverbial cake, her parents had taken the _**only**_ driver that _**wasn't**_ on vacation into the country with them. On the day she needed him most.

She_** needed **_to get to_** Princeton!**_

_Fine, if Mommy and Daddy want to make me __**suffer**__ for my education, I will. I'll just take the Aston Martin. They hardly drive it now anyway._

And so with her mind made up, the Raven haired dulcet beauty clambered into the small, yet stylish black sports car, and began her trek towards Freshman Orientation.

***

Although she didn't get far.

Deciding to take the back roads that wind past vineyards so she could enjoy the sun and try to redeem the day, her mind didn't stray around the 'What Ifs' of what could happen. And she should have.

The telltale sign, being that smoke began to arise from below the hood of her sleek 'Sex On Wheels'. The puttering to the side of the road before committing auto-like suicide was another. No service for her blackberry, GPS, com-link to any one of their homes, workers, or her parents was the final one.

She had tried to remain calm, she really did. But when the car refused to start, and nothing seemed to be going her way, it became clear to her that the day was shot.

"UGH! This can_**not**_ be happening to me. _**I**_ am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd; _**my**_ cars do not die on the side of the road. _**My**_ technology does not tell me there is no service!" suddenly, the situation became very real for Rhonda.

"Oh no! I have no contact with the world! What am I going to do?! AHH! Am I going to have to _**hitch hike**_?!"

The scream she emitted from her vocal cords caused birds to abandon their perches.

After a short tantrum that involved kicking up the roadside dirt, all four of her tires, and the molecules in the air, Rhonda calmed down enough to assess the situation. She unlatched the hood, jumping back in shock at the billow of steam that followed her actions. She then grabbed her purse, and began walking the direction she was originally headed.

"Fine, I'll, ewwrgh, _**hitch hike**_. But I swear, if something bad happens to me, or my _**clothes**_, I will be severely pissed."

When eight cars spread out periodically didn't stop to pick her up, she assumed no one would.

_And why would they? They're all probably as scared of hitch hikers as I am._

That thought made her stop suddenly, and stomp her foot in retaliation.

"How _**dare**_ they assume I'm a bad person?! Can't they see I'm just a stranded young woman?! URGH! The _**nerve**_ of some people!" She would have continued on with her rant and been perfectly happy to do so, when the sound of a vehicle approaching caught her ears. Spinning on her heels, she began waving madly to get the driver's attention. She was nervous when they passed her, but when they slowed and pulled off on the shoulder in front of her, she could have screamed with joy.

And she did.

Running up to the passenger door, she viewed the car with apprehension. It was an only, rusty looking VW Micro Bus, probably late sixties. It was an unappealing blue green mix, was dirty, and no doubt rusty. It certainly wasn't the kind of car she had _**hoped**_ would pick her up, but it was a car so . . .

With a forced smile she had perfected with time and practice, Rhonda opened the door, ready to thank the courteous driver who helped her.

"Thank you." She choked out. Bowl cut black hair, nerdy thick red glasses, yellow shirt with a stripe, jeans, grey cons, and a crooked smile.

_Oh God._

The young man who greeted her in reply, his appearance, and the next words out of his mouth, dashed away any hope she allowed to grow.

_Is it too late to keep walking?_

HA


	2. The Baronia Snap Dragon

_**Disclaimer: Well, I figure you guys already know who's driving the bus. And I don't own Hey Arnold. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

The moment he caught sight of the black sports car on the side of the road, he had the feeling this was going to be an interesting day. He slowed, seeing if anyone – or maybe a certain someone – was still at the car, and visibly slumped when he found she wasn't there. Just beginning to pick up speed and nearing the suggested speed, the young man was surprised to find the object of his affection waving almost hysterically on the side of the road. The perfect present that had unwrapped itself from the flashy packaging.

"Yes." He smiled, and pulled off a bit in front of her. She would be so grateful to him for saving her, maybe she would kiss him. Or at least accept to be his live-in girlfriend.

When she opened the door with more force than necessary, the smile on her face faltered.

"Thank you." she mumbled, and was about to climb in when he held up his hand.

"I'll give you a ride on one condition." Her lovely complexion paled, and she gulped quite visibly, but nodded anyway.

"You promise not to kill me and rape my corpse."

She blinked a number of times, before her eyebrows creased in a mix of confusion and anger. The crazy little man had to hold back a laugh and smile as Rhonda found her voice while heaving herself into the seat.

"Why on _**earth**_ would I possibly _**want**_ to do _**that**_?"

He laughed, nothing like the maniacal cackle it once was when they were kids. No, this was a good-natured, matured, deep laugh – one that had Miss Lloyd holding back a shudder of pleasure.

"Well, I hear that murder and sodomy are big on the hitch hiking scene nowadays. Can't blame a guy for being worried for his well being and virgin ass, can you?" She would have fainted if not for the very real fear she had of getting groped while unconscious. So, she let irritation lead the way.

"Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe! How dare you assume such a thing! What motive would I have for killing and raping you?!" He didn't reply as he pulled back out onto the highway, turning on his obviously self-installed CD player. For a second she thought he wouldn't reply, and was surprised to watch him turn his head, and open is mouth.

"_O Fortuna! Velut luna. Statu Variabilis_ -" Rhonda jumped, while Thad chuckled nervously before turning down the volume considerably. He rubbed the back of his head while driving with one hand.

"Sorry my dove. Now, motive, you said? Well, I don't know why you would _**want**_ me dead, but I can think of why you _**wouldn't**_ want me dead." She arched a faultless eyebrow at him while scrounging through his front seat, smiling when she flipped down the visor to find a pair of cool Jet Li/Romeo Must Die style sunglasses.

"And that would be?" She inquired while slipping them on. It was strange; she never, _**never**_ felt this at ease with Curly before. And now what? They were all chummy like they had been best pals for years? This was her _**stalker**_ for Christ's sake!

"There would be no brave knight to rescue you, my dear Princess." He said that with such conviction that Rhonda had to bite back a scoff so as not to crush his spirits.

"Now, where to, My Lady?" He asked when they approached signs that warned of the exit to some small town or another.

"I'm headed to Princeton for Orientation." She informed, then bit her tongue. Should she have told him where she was going to school?

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed, too." He laughed again, the same lucid one he let out earlier.

"Curly, there is no way you are going to go to Princeton." She told him seriously. She wasn't about to let him stalker her in college, too.

"Oh, _**I'm**_ not going to Princeton, but where ever you go, I'll go. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." Oddly enough, she found that terribly romantic. Rhonda smiled, and nearly swooned, but his next comment changed her mind.

"Besides, my sister attends Princeton, and I'm spending the week helping her settle in."

***

Thad's music was just as insane as the man sitting next to her, Rhonda realized as she listened to the sounds that flew from the stereo. They had gone from _O Fortuna_, _The Flower of Carnage_, _Dance of Happiness_ and _Willow in the Spring Breeze_; to _Becky_, _Stormy Weather_, _What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?_ and _Gasoline_. For the most part, the young woman didn't complain, she actually sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Sending a sidelong glance at her driver, she was surprised to see that crooked smile on his face as he lightly tapped the wheel. He seemed so at peace with everything in the world, that she was surprised when he spoke without looking at her.

"I'm still in love with you, you know." He said, not quickly or quietly, just like it was any other fact that wasn't life changing.

"Thad, I -" but his smile, still crooked but nonetheless pleasing stopped her.

"No, just hear me out. I've loved you since the middle of third grade; so I'm sorry for being so unmanageable. Think, if I coherent it up a bit, you could give me a shot?" for once, the sun was just right, and Rhonda could see past the glass in his spectacles, to his bright and vivid brown eyes. The look in those orbs, innocent yet knowing, made her smile, and rethink everything she had ever known.

"I -" He chose that moment to look back at the road, and see the car cross over into their lane.

"Rhonda, hold on!" he shouted as he swerved away from the car and towards the guardrail. Rhonda squeezed her eyes shut as the force of impact hurled her into the door. Curly lurched into the steering wheel, and she could hear his harsh exhale of air.

Her head had hit the panel of the door, and her world went dark.

HA


	3. The Iphidamas Cattleheart Daisy

_**Disclaimer: Check it . . . I don't own Hey Arnold. Things may have been a bit different if I did. And yes, I go between calling him Curly, Thaddeus and Thad. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Curly groaned as he heaved himself off the wheel. With a nervous jolt, he remembered what happened, whipping his head around to find the other car. Unfortunately, all he caught sight of was taillights disappearing around the bend.

"Figures." He mumbled, before turning towards Rhonda. He wasn't going fast enough to do any serious damage, but this was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd – he had better check her before something _**really**_ bad happens. Like her waking up and blaming him.

Observing hr vitals, he realized the door had just clocked her. She'd be fine, but would have one hell of a headache and would be sporting a kick ass bump.

"My Princess is now Sleeping Beauty – how delightful. Perhaps My Lady needs a kiss to awaken her from this evil slumber." He snickered, mostly joking, but secretly hoping to snag a quick kiss before she came to.

"Not now, Gammelthorpe." The threat that emitted from his desire's throat was really more a low growl. Hearing it, Curly detoured towards an old CB radio stashed in the dash, as if that was his destination the whole time.

"Curly to Joe, Curly to Joe, can you hear me? Over." He let off the button, and waited for the crackle that was undoubtedly his sister.

"Curly, Joe here. What's up brother? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Over."

By this time, Rhonda had opened her eyes, and was rubbing her temple, while vaguely picking up on his conversation. If he was calling his sister, why did he keep saying Joe? And why was a woman answering?

"Yeah, about that. I picked up an old friend who's also going to Princeton, but we hit a snag. Wanna come get us? We're on the old state highway, about half an hour away from you, due southeast. Over."

He swore he could hear her sigh and roll her eyes, but what he was banking on was her answer.

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit. Anything I need to bring? Over." He and Rhonda could hear the resigned frustration in her voice.

"Nothing but a ride and maybe one of your Pre-Med friends. Over." This time he was certain he could hear her drop the CB radio she had in her dorm room.

"WHAT?! I swear Thaddeus, if you did _**ANYTHING**_ to my baby -" Curly knew where this was going – she broke out the full first name after all. So, in true Curly fashion, he cut her off as best he could.

"See you in a bit then, sister! Over and out!" was his final shout as he snapped off the CB, then watched it for a few seconds to make sure his sister's killing intent wouldn't satanically turn it back on.

That _**had**_ happened before, after all.

Turning slowly to face Rhonda, he smiled sheepishly, his smile more crooked than ever.

"My sister Joleen will be here in a bit to come get us." Rhonda nodded, but quickly stopped when it made her headache worse.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She was trying to make small talk so they didn't sit in awkward silence, and they both knew it. The fact still remained that Curly had admitted his love for her; the ball was in her court. And she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, she's a few years older than me. Philmore – that's what she said this bus' name is – well, he was originally her's. She bought him on a whim on a trip she and I took together the summer of our sixth grade year. When she went off to Princeton, she gave me the keys and told me to take care of him." Rhonda smiled at the affection he had in his voice while he spoke of Joleen.

Though she never voiced it, Rhonda had always wanted a sibling; older or younger, she didn't care which. It was often lonely for her growing up, with her parents always off on some business travel or yacht party or charity event. That's why she tried to have as many friends as possible; to help ease the isolation she felt.

As odd as it sounds, she and Helga had this unspoken truth about each other, seeing as they shared similar neglect issues. Most people didn't know that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Helga Geraldine Pataki considered each other second best friends – right below Phoebe and Nadine.

"I always wanted a sibling; you're pretty lucky." She sighed out as Curly opened his door and slid out. He turned with a smug smirk on his face while he held out his hands for her to take. Seeing as her door was pinned shut by the guardrail, and he was being such a gentleman, she took his hands and smiled when he eased her down.

"Yeah, well, Joe is great and all, but I think she sometimes wishes she could have a different baby brother. Or sister. She probably wouldn't be to picky." He laughed as he sat down in the dirt next to the front wheel, Rhonda plopping down next to him.

"I'm not so sure. Besides, why would she want that?" she asked, and watched him in awe as he stood and made a sweeping motion towards the front of the bus, before smirking obliquely down at her.

"Trust me, you'll see when she gets here."

***

Sure enough, within the hour a small four door black Mazda pulled up in front of the Micro Bus. An equally small woman jumped from the passenger seat before the car was stopped all the way. For a second, Rhonda thought that the woman was going to Curly, but changed her mind when she watched her go straight for the bus.

"Philmore! My poor baby!" she whined while embracing the hood, before turning on the younger man.

"What did you do?!" Thad threw up his hands and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Joe, you're lucky this is all. A car drifted into our lane, and I swerved to avoid the alternate."

Obviously, this woman was Joleen, and she smiled warmly at Curly's words. By then, a tall, sandy blonde haired man got out of the Mazda and approached the group.

"Well, I'm glad you guys aren't dead, you little shit." She said it with a smile, and Rhonda was thrown off. What? They're family, and they're name calling?

"Harpy. Hey Ted." Thad countered, then greeted as the man nodded to him.

"Hey Curly. So, who should I check first?" He asked, and it was then Rhonda noticed the small medical kit he had at his side. Thaddeus indicated Rhonda with a worried smile.

"Rhonda. She hit her head and was clocked out for a few minutes." Ted nodded and went to the kids who were still sitting next to the tire. When he reached Rhonda, he took out a flashlight and turned it on, pointing it into her eyes.

"Ok, follow the light." He instructed, and she did as she was told. Ted then held up a few fingers, indicating that he wanted her to tell him how many.

"Four." He nodded, and finally felt around her head for anything that shouldn't be there.

"So tell me Rhonda, you have a headache?" She laughed, but didn't dare nod again.

"Yes Ted, but it just feels like a migraine." He nodded, then leaned back to address her properly.

"Well, you don't have a concussion or any other serious damage. My guess is you'll just have one major headache for a few hours. Take some Tylenol, and if you wake tomorrow and still have pain, go to a hospital for a more thorough check. Now, Curly, let's see what the hell happened to you." the boys shared a laugh as Joleen sat down in the dirt next to Rhonda.

Curly lifted up his shirt, telling Ted that he had hit the steering wheel and the speed they had been going, give or take. The young medic carefully pressed along Curly's chest, noting where his different intakes of air were.

"Well, man, you'll definitely be sporting a flesh bruise, maybe a few bruised ribs, but nothing worse than that. Now I want you to lean you head forward, and back. Now from side to side. Good." Ted drilled, his hands on Thad's neck, checking for signs of whiplash.

"Alright, so, no signs of a neck injury. Both of you will have sore shoulders from the seat belts, but you probably won't feel those for a few more hours. Overall, I'd say you guys were pretty lucky." As Ted concluded, Joe rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully.

"Pretty lucky my ass. Rhonda, would you like to be my new baby sister?" Rhonda looked at her for a moment with wide eyes, before turning to Curly. It was as if he were saying 'I Told You So' from behind those thick glasses.

"Never mind, don't answer that. Curly!" It seemed that Joleen just now noted that the two were in an accident. As if knowing what was suppose to happen, Thad rose to his feet and caught his sister as she launched into him for a hug.

When they were side by side, Rhonda realized just how similar they were. Both were rather short, only five two or so, and lanky. They both had thin, shiny black hair, only Joleen's was cut just above the shoulders and was contained in two braided pigtails. And they both had those amazingly intense brown eyes.

The difference being, Joleen looked like a Princeton University student, while Curly, well . . . .

Curly looked like he once bit the head off a live chicken.

Breaking away from his sister's embrace, Thad held out a hand to Rhonda.

"Sister, this is my friend Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. She'll be attending Princeton this year as well." At the introduction, Rhonda rose to her feet while brushing the dirt off her butt. With the handshake, Joleen grew an eerily familiar crooked smile on her face.

"Oh, _Rhonda_. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you have any questions or need help, feel free to give me a jingle." Rhonda nodded, liking the warmth in her tone.

"Actually, I need to get to orientation today." Joleen nodded and watched Ted out of the corner of her eye, before turning back to Curly.

"Of course. And Thaddeus here is supposed to help me get settled in. Come on guys, we'll give you a lift to the campus. Lock up Philmore, Curly." The younger Gammelthorpe and the Lloyd watched as the older students retreated back to the car, before Curly went to lock up the bus. When Rhonda was about to say something to him, Curly approached and silenced her with a snicker, pointing towards his sister.

With sinful interest, Rhonda watched as Joleen fiercely groped Ted's ass while kissing him. He spun her around, and the two slid into the front seats. Rhonda sent Thad a surprised look, and he nodded while leading her towards the car.

HA


	4. Eversmann's Parnassian Peony

_**Disclaimer: One guess on what I'm gonna say next. Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Joleen and Ted had the same musical style as Curly; the second the car started, Joleen was singing along to _Complicated_, then _Last Cigarette_, _Dead Or _Alive, and _Have A Nice Day_, all by Bon Jovi. Just as quickly, Rhonda heard oriental strings flood the car.

Overall, the ride was interesting, and once they reached the campus and the four exited the car, Joe pulled Ted towards the dormitories.

"Curly, you show Rhonda around since you know the campus so well, and meet us back at the Library around four, and we'll all go out for an early dinner, ok?" the two nodded, and Thad began Rhonda's tour of the campus – her own private orientation.

He showed her the building her dorm would most likely be – it was the same one his sister lived in her first year attending. Rhonda followed him faithfully to every place he took her; commenting on his excellent knowledge base of her new home without even thinking about the novel level of stalking he could achieve.

"So, Joleen is an . . . interesting woman. Can you tell me about her?" Rhonda began the small talk as the pair left a quaint little coffee shop named _Corner Stop Coffee_. Curly thought for a moment, before smiling and taking a whiff of his black java.

"Well, I suppose one could say I'm a lot like her. Personality wise, at least – although to my knowledge she's never bitten the head off a life chicken." He smirked crookedly again, and Rhonda involuntarily cringed. Ignoring the typical response, the young man continued.

"Right now, she's working towards her Ph. D. in philosophy, is dating Ted exclusively, and plays the Er-Hu religiously. I don't think there's much more that I can tell you." before his companion had a chance to ask what an Er-Hu was, he caught a glance at his wristwatch and blanched.

"We gotta hit the library now if we want to meet Ted and Joe on time and _**not**_ have my sister kill me."

The two laughed as they rushed to the book building, although Thad didn't escape the wrath of the Demon Goddess he calls 'Sister'.

***

The older students had treated the younger to a comfortable little Italian restaurant called _Tagleoni's_, and Rhonda was sure she could be happy at that school. The four of them laughed and chatted while waiting for the service and food as if they had been together for years.

Over the course of their meal, she had learned that both Ted and Joleen were Freemasons; that Ted could do this stupid trick involving a toothpick, two forks, a drinking glass and a flame; that the Gammelthorpe's really _**did**_ own a cleaners back in Hillwood, and that both their children had been taught in the fine arts.

But most importantly, she learned that Curly, when not under pressure to live up to the reputation he's had since elementary school, was actually a nice guy. He was telling jokes that were actually _**funny**_, and he never once tried to steal a lock of her hair. It was as if she were eating dinner with a completely different person – well, apart from ending every comment or question directed at her with my dove, princess, My Lady, my love, and the like.

Before long, the waitress that had been serving them all evening warned that the joint was closing. With a near ear-piercing shriek, Rhonda pulled out her phone to look at the time.

_**10:45 pm.**_

"Shit fuck damn shit fuck ass shit shit fuck fuck fuck shit!" The long line of curses Rhonda let fly from her mouth would have normally shocked the insanity right out of the Gammelthorpes + Ted, but it didn't. Without looking at them, Rhonda dialed a number, and then waited for someone to pick up.

"Daddy? Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying on campus tonight. What? No! No, Daddy, there is no reason to call the cops; I know, I'm sorry I didn't call. I was having dinner with an old friend. Yes I know, I'm sorry to have worried you guys. Yes, I'll be in my new dorm. Ah-huh, love you too Daddy. Give my love to Mommy. Night." Shoulders quite visibly slumped, Rhonda let out a sigh no one was sure if it was depressed or relieved.

"Rhonda, my dove?" Curly asked through the subtext of his question. He wanted to know if she was alright; and somehow she found that incredibly sweet.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home. They only knew I wasn't because one of our maids told them I hadn't returned. Our head butler grew even more concerned when, after I had yet to call, they found the Aston Martin on the side of the road. They thought it might have been a kidnapping attempt, and were going to call the police, but I stopped them." Thaddeus patted her back reassuringly, and she found it in the situation to smile.

"You drove an Aston Martin?" Ted asked astonished. Everyone ignored him except for Joe, who elbowed his ribs.

"Rhonda, new freshman don't get their dorm assignments for another week. No, don't say anything. You'll just stay the night with me and Curly in my dorm." Joleen declared as she took the young woman by the arm and led her towards the upperclassmen dormitories. Ted and Curly just looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh but I couldn't possibly impose -" Rhonda tried to begin, but was hushed quickly.

"Nonsense, I treated you to dinner – you're practically family now. Don't worry, You can sleep with me and Curly'll sleep on the floor." For a moment, Rhonda looked petrified, but Joleen waved her concerns away.

"Oh, don't you worry Rhonda, I wouldn't _**dare**_ try to fool around with Curly's Girl."

HA

True to her word, Joleen had Curly sleep on an old beanbag chair, covered in an old comforter in the living room. The younger raven haired woman blushed when she saw her former stalker remove his shirt, but she quickly turned and entered Joleen's bedroom before she could watch him slid out of his jeans.

It was almost like a slumber party for Rhonda; it was as if Joleen was the sister she never had, and was somewhat wishing she could take her up on the baby sister offer. The two giggled as they shared secret dreams and fears over a pint of some kind of mountain berry vanilla ice cream Rhonda had never heard of but desperately wanted to know.

When morning came, she awoke to a soft sound coming from the living room, and a warmth on her side. Thinking it was Joe, and that the two had cuddled in the night, Rhonda opened her eyes to prepare an apology.

She was not expecting to see Curly attached to her side, instead.

Biting back a surprised yelp, Rhonda rolled the young man onto his side, which didn't require much effort. There was a large purple and greenish blue bruise across his chest which he scratched once on his back, and for some reason Rhonda couldn't look at it. It hurt her to look at it.

Confused, she sat up and untangled herself from the covers and ultimately , Curly's warmth, ignoring the feeling of emptiness it caused her. She slowly opened the bedroom door, to find Joleen sitting in a chair, looking out the window at the rising sun. Her once braided hair was now wet and held back by a single white clip at the base of her neck. Between her legs sat a tall stringed instrument Rhonda could only assume was the Er-Hu Thad had talked about the day before. The bow in her hand almost seemed to move of its own accord, as if Joe was simply helping it defy gravity.

And the music that flowed from those strings – oh, how Rhonda just wanted to cry out from the beauty of it. No doubt oriental; most likely Chinese. They always had such beautiful stringed music.

Not wanting to interrupt, Rhonda simply pulled up an extra chair and watched as Joleen moved the bow and plucked the strings. The older woman smiled at her company; but not a word was spoken until the end of the song.

"That was beautiful. What's it called?" Rhonda asked while the notes still ran through her head.

"_Butterfly Lovers_. I often think of you and Curly when I play it. He cares for you greatly, you know? You above all others."

Instead of addressing what was quickly becoming the most important matter, Rhonda instead choose to talk about another Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe problem.

"Why did I wake up in bed with him?" Joleen was quite for a moment, before laughing quietly. It wasn't soft by any means, just hushed so as not to wake her little brother.

"I forgot to mention that he gets bouts of night terrors and chills. We didn't have a lot of money growing up, and so Curly and I shared a bed for most of our childhood. When his chills and terrors would hold him as a boy, I would comfort him; and so now, whenever he stays with me, if we don't sleep in the same bed, he'll crawl in with me when they strike. He must've been so dazed that he cuddled with the first human lump he saw – which just so happened to be you." Rhonda nodded, and suddenly felt a twinge for the boy turned man she used to always shun. Why did she care? What were these new feelings? Where had time gone?

Instead of helping Rhonda understand the new feelings she had towards her little brother, Joleen thought it would be more fun to just sit back and watch what happens. So, she picked up her bow, and gave a small introduction.

"This one, _Night Song_, sounds better with more than one Er-Hu, but you'll have to make due."

So without any further communication, both women were plunged into their solitude with the bittersweet sounds of the strings once more.

HA


	5. Zetides Swallowtail Gladiolius

_**Disclaimer: I really own nothing but the OCs and the plot line. Everything else belongs to whoever **_now_** owns Hey Arnold – Mr. B, Nick, who knows. Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, if you don't understand Joleen's hand gesture, let me know and I'll be more than happy to explain. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

The very first thing Curly noticed in the morning was that he was no longer on the beanbag chair. The second was that he was all alone. He stood and stretched, enjoying the _snap crackle pop_ of his joints whining into early arthritis. Looking down, he caught sight of the bruise that engulfed his chest, poking it slightly out of curiosity.

_Whoa, that was fast. _He thought to himself, before making his way into the living room in search of the two women that dominated his life. He found Joe in the kitchen, swaying softly to Mozart's Sonata No. 11 in A Major for piano; she was wrapped up in Ted's arms and they were whispering. Curly was content to watch for a minute, the smile on his sister's face as she danced with her lover.

Satisfied that the two had had their moment, Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe decided to make his entrance.

"Good morning world!" He shouted, and observed as they turned to look at him. Their smiles changed from lovers to loving and they stopped whispering, but the never ceased their movements.

"Morning bother. How did you sleep?" she asked casually, surveying his face as he looked around the small dorm.

"Pretty well. Do you know where Rhonda is?" By the smirk that crossed his sister's face, Curly was pretty certain she was waiting for that question.

"She just hopped into the shower." Curly nodded, then began his preparation for his customary breakfast – peanut butter and banana sandwich on toast with a side of milk.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Rhonda was still in the bathroom and Thad was bouncing with an enlarged bladder.

"What is taking my morning love so long?" he whined, crossing and squeezing his legs together for the umpteenth time. Joleen and Ted, who had been sitting on the bean bag chair, watching the news and taking turns on a cup of black coffee, looked up at him with sheer amusement.

"Well, Thaddeus, I may have an idea of what she's doing in there. She is, after all, from old money." His sister offered, and at the expression of utter confusion, laughed. She then made a closed peace sign, curled the fingers, and performed a scooping motion with her hand. Curly's bemusement burnt away in a second.

"Joleen!" he cried out in shock, while she laughed through both her mouth and nose. Like a snort, but less animalistic.

"Well, whatever she's doing, it can't be too bad. I'm gonna brave it – I have to pee!"

Ignoring the halfhearted cries of don't do it, Curly approached the bathroom door, and knocked loudly so as to be heard over the rushing water.

"Yeah?" was the faint reply, and Curly could just see her under the spray, hair wet and sticking to her neck as she wipes away the excess water on her face, head sticking out from behind the shower curtain, her eyes squinting while –

"Are you fairly decent, my love? For I have to use the restroom badly and . . ." he let off, and for a moment there was silence.

"Sure, the door's unlocked."

_Did that really just happen?_ Both thought with amazement as a peculiarly crooked grin spread across the young man's face while he slowly opened the door to peek in. True to his imagination, Rhonda was safely hidden behind the tacky yellow plastic that was his sister's shower curtain. Gawking at her obviously naked silhouette, he momentarily forgot what he was doing in the bathroom; that is, until his overactive bladder pulsed again.

Figuring that the running water would mask his urination, Thad lifted up the toilet seat and lowered his grey cotton boxers.

Meanwhile, Rhonda leaned cautiously towards the opening in the curtain while lathering soap on her hands. She was watching him, mostly so he wouldn't do anything she wouldn't like. And maybe just a little bit of interest. She had to stifle a gasp and _**not**_ go falling into the shower caddy when she caught sight of Curly's penis.

Hey, she was the most popular, best looking member of the student body – _**of course**_ she had never seen one in person! Sure, she had watched the occasional porn, and then there was that God _**awful**_ sex-ed movie they had to watch in seventh, eighth, and nine grade, but they looked so different in a situation that actually involved her. It looked so foreign. Alien.

_**Weird**_.

And yet, now that she thought about it, she wanted another look. Just when she was about to peep again, she slipped on the slick shower lining, hitting the push-pull faucet – effectively shutting it off.

"Rhonda?" Curly asked quietly as she heard the toilet flush. With a sigh, she knew she'd just have to get out now.

"Yeah, I'm done now. Can you hand me that towel?" she asked as she poked her head around the yellow plastic. She smiled as she wiped away the water from her face while showing as little skin as possible.

Curly could only nod, in shock at his fantasy made real before his very eyes. Grabbing the fluffy purple towel she had placed on the counter by the sink, his orbs never left her's as he slowly handed it to her. Offering only a small, crooked and apologetic smile which confused her, Thad grabbed her wrist with his free hand, pulling her towards him for a lip clash she didn't expect.

Apart from the surprise, Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe was a complete gentleman about stealing a kiss from her.

In all frankness it was a rather chaste kiss; it took all the balls Curly had to kiss her, and Rhonda was too shocked to do anything. After a few seconds, Curly broke away to see Rhonda, eyes closed and face wet. He smiled and blushed, before pecking her lips quickly.

"Sorry, My Lady, I couldn't resist the temptation. I'll just, be outside." He muttered, while she finally blushed and nodded, watching him as he left the bathroom.

_So, Rhonda, what did we learn from this experience?_ She thought to herself as she retreated into the shower to towel off. With a sigh, she slipped out to dress.

_We learned I have a lot to think about._

HA

Joleen certainly noticed that when her brother stepped out of the bathroom, he was abnormally quiet with a blush panned out on his cheeks. He was dazed, and she immediately knew what had happened to the young man.

"So, how was you're first kiss?" she asked, and his blush intensified, but he said nothing. And when Rhonda emerged a few minutes later, equally dazed and confused, she had an inclining no one would talk about it.

At least, not today.

"Hey Joe, you guys wanna give me and Rhonda a ride back to Philmore? That way I can bring her home. Afterwards, I'll come back to help you move in fully." As he was speaking, Curly began making a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Rhonda, who gratefully accepted it.

"Sure kiddo. Hell, you'll probably beat the moving van here. Again." She laughed as she grabbed her keys, and Thad quickly threw on his shirt and jeans from yesterday. The four of them made their way out to the Mazda, and this time Joe drove – although the ride was still full of music, but Curly and Rhonda were silent.

As they pulled up to the micro bus, Joleen and Ted stayed the car while Curly leaned into the rolled down driver's window.

"See ya when I get back." He smiled, and she leaned forward to kiss his third eye, before shouting a goodbye as she drove off with her lover.

Curly just smiled and shook his head, leading Rhonda over to Philmore where the two just stopped and looked at the automobile. Seconds felt like an eternity, before Thaddeus turned to look at her with that damn lopsided grin on his face.

"I guess we'll just climb in from the driver's seat, right, my love?" he suggested with boyish charm, and Rhonda was still locked up in her thoughts, so all she could do was nod. Taking her hand like a well-mannered prince, Curly led his Princess towards old, rusty, dirty, chariot. When his soft skin came into contact with hers, there was no way Miss Lloyd could suppress a shudder pass along her spine.

He opened the door for her with a bow, and helped her step elegantly into the driver's seat, letting his hand linger on her hips for a fraction longer than need be. If she noticed, Rhonda said nothing as she scooted over into her original seat, waiting patiently to be taken home. Once he himself was ready, Thad turned to Rhonda with a bemused smile on his face.

"So, do I take you home or to your Aston Martin?" Rhonda shook her head, unable to look at anything but his lips.

"Home. Giles said he had brought our family's auto service worker, and had taken the car home." Curly nodded, knowing the Giles was the Lloyd's most trusted butler, who just so happened to be head of the staff.

So with careful maneuvering, the young Gammelthorpe was able to back up and turn around, heading back towards Hillwood. Not wanting the silence that would force her to think about how adorably unattractive her companion was, Rhonda looked about the bus in hopes of finding a conversation.

"Hey Curly?" she began, and a nod accompanied with my love was his reply.

"Why didn't the airbags go off?" she asked, knowing that they should have deployed. And that if they did, the car would have to have been towed. She may not know much about cars, but her wealthy cousins had totaled enough cars for her to know _**that**_ at least.

"Well, my love, the airbags didn't deploy because the VW Micro Bus was manufactured before they were mandatory."

"Oh." She nodded, wondering how they got away with driving a car with no airbags.

"I know we need airbags, My Lady, but understand that I am an excellent driver, and that this incident was the first in my entire history of driving." He turned to her, flashing that damned warped smile, and something within her exploded.

Grabbing his face, she smashed their lips together, taking advantage of the clearly surprised gasp that escaped his lips. He swerved, and pulled away from her so he could park on a wide spot in the shoulder. They were both breathing heavily and staring straight ahead into nothing. Just as suddenly, they turned and began the frantic kiss again.

Curly killed the ignition but left on the stereo, O Fortuna once again flooding the car as Rhonda unclipped her seatbelt and crawled onto his lap, effectively straddling his painful erection. With a bit of wrestling, she was able to undo his seatbelt, as well as pull off his shirt.

"Rhonda, what are you doing?" He asked, although they both knew the real question was: What are you doing _**to me**_?

She tried her best to give him a crooked smirk, and it floored him to no end.

"Acting on a feeling I've had since this morning when I woke up next to you."

And really, that was the answer he had been wanting all along.

***

Somehow they both ended up falling over the back seat onto the shag carpeting, completely naked and taking full advantage of the fact. She was smiling at him, kissing the bruise on his chest as if it were her doing, while he laid her on her back to align himself between her open and very inviting legs.

He hadn't known she was a virgin, honest he didn't, until he felt her tear around him. He had thought that with all the boyfriends she had gone through, she would have the experience he lacked. But when he felt the blood from her rip coating him, he knew he should have known better than to think she was that loose.

His girl had more class than that.

Curly didn't move after he entered her, and he wanted to say it was because she was a virgin, too, and that she needed to adjust. But he knew he would be lying. The real reason he didn't move was because she felt so warm and tight and fucking _**amazing**_, that he knew if he moved it would be over before it began. The way her muscles clenched and relaxed around him, he nearly cried; but somehow he mustered the strength to open his eyes and look down at the woman he had loved since the third grade.

And as he watched her face begin to relax, and her eyes open with a gratitude that he _**hadn't**_ just gone on pounding away made him realize something. It didn't matter what his reasons were for waiting; the fact still remained that he held off, and she was grateful.

And when she smiled while lifting her hips and experimenting with gritting the muscles of her vagina around him with a purely Rhonda Wellington Lloyd smile on her lips, Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe knew he would never find another woman who could give him this feeling.

They worked together, in the back seat of that micro bus, testing angles and speeds, thrusting together and apart. They had no rhythm, they were unpracticed, and they were uncoordinated in every movement except their passionate lips connections.

Unlike the song's ending, they didn't experience the epic climax they had always heard about. Curly collapsed onto her chest, rubbing his face on her breasts and in her sweat. He mumbled something she didn't hear, but the vibrations felt interesting on her skin.

"What?" She asked, and he lifted up his head to give her the saddest, most frustrated look she had ever seen on the little maniac's face.

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbled again, and kissed her breasts a few times in added apology. Her heart seemed to swell at his words, and she somehow managed to choke out her next question.

"For what?" He began to nuzzle her torso again, never breaking eye contact.

"For a lot of things I suppose, my love. For not using a French Letter, for my inexperience, for how terribly unromantic this whole thing was, for my behavior. Everything." Rhonda smiled and brushed a strand of sweat-drenched black hair away from his glasses-less eyes. Sitting up to look around, she found his spectacles, and slowly slid them back on.

"Well, I'm not. I know we _**should**_ have used a, what did you call it? French Letter? Well, we didn't, and apart from possible STDs, we really don't have much to worry about. Neither of us . . . finished," she blushed, and Curly couldn't hold back a small groan, "and besides, I just got off my period a few days ago. I'm least fertile now then anytime else. Anyway, don't worry about the other stuff."

When he looked at her confused, she just smiled that mimicking lopsided grin again, and kissed him. When she pulled away, there was no misreading the look in her eyes.

_**Of course**_ he would like to try again. And again. And again, if need be.

HA


	6. Tiger Mimic white Dogwood

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and the like does not belong to me. Sorry to disappoint. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Curly was somewhat disheartened. After a few roll and romps in the back of Philmore, he and Rhonda had gotten a bit more experienced in the act of intimacy, but he still felt like a failure. In all the times they had tried, only a handful met an orgasmic end, and only one or two were together. In fact, most of the climaxes occurred during oral.

But hey, at least after the first time, they used the box of unopened condoms they found under the front seat. At the look of mock suspicion on her face, Thad was quick to hold up his hands in defense.

"Hold on, my darling! They've gotta be Joe's! I was a virgin until you came along." The blush that graced her delicate yet forceful face was proof enough that she believed him.

After getting dressed – and distracted – the two finally began the silent drive back to the Lloyd Estate. The silence gave Curly more than enough time think about how disappointed he was in himself. That was Rhonda's first time, and she deserved more than an anticlimactical romp in the back seat of a bus; but that's exactly what he had given her.

He was just about to apologize yet again for the experience, when a soft hand found his on the shifter. Jarred from his thoughts, he turned to find Rhonda smiling softly at him, one that said more than words ever possibly could.

"It's fine, Curly. You made up for it." Was her cryptic reply to reading his self doubt. Instead of beginning an argument about how it wasn't fine, he simply smiled in return and softly caressed her hand. If there was one thing living with Joleen had taught him, it was to pick your own battles. Because if the woman was sure she was right, then she'd be damned if she didn't find a way to win.

Apart from that one moment, the ride was quiet, with the two in their own little world and no interaction with each other. Well, aside from the little kisses Curly would give her knuckles, seeing as they never actually released hands.

And it was a pleasant drive.

When the imposing gates of the Lloyd Manor came into view, both groaned inwardly. As Curly stopped at the automated guard both, he rolled down the window to look into the black void that was the video monitor.

"No solicitors. Pack up whatever you're peddling and sell it somewhere else." came a voice Rhonda knew all too well as the head guard for her family's estate. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Rhonda leaned over Thad's lap and stuck her face into the camera.

"Hello Charlie." She said with a smile, and as they heard him sputtering confusion, Curly's face replaced hers.

"If you don't want to let us in, I can always pack her up and take her home with me." His typical not-quite-crazy, crooked grin came upon his lips again. When the two were met with only silence, Curly put Philmore into reverse and was just about to back down the slope towards the main road – when the front gate slowly swung open.

"Your parents are waiting for you, Miss Lloyd." Charlie's voice quipped quickly, and Rhonda waved towards the monitor one last time as Curly slipped back into drive.

"Thank you, Charlie."

As that old beat up VW bus ambled up that 18 degree incline that was the Lloyd's _**paved**_ driveway, Rhonda was groaning as if she had just eaten bad food at Chez Pierre, and Thaddeus was growing concerned for the young woman. Gripping her hand again, he kissed it with a sincere smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, My Lady, I'll _**always**_ be here for you. Whenever and wherever you need Me." he assured her, cherishing the touched smile she flashed him. The moment, however tender, was cut short when Philmore came to a halt in front of the large doors of the mansion.

Thad sighed, opening his door, ears meeting the frantic calls of Brooke Lloyd and the reassuring words of her husband Buckley. The woman's calls became even more frenzied when she saw the 1964 VW Micro Bus that was ferrying her daughter home – the old dirt, rust, the _**color**_; and then the condition of the front passenger side.

"Rhonda!" she called out as she and her husband rushed to the driver's side. A look of pure, unabashed horror crossed her perfect face as she watched a young man with glasses hold out his hand, and her daughter's flawless one slid into it perfectly. Rhonda elegantly slipped off the seat and onto the pavement, smiling with charm and class at her parents' misgivings.

"Hello Mommy, hello Daddy." She greeted, and Brooke rushed forward to sweep her daughter into her arms.

"Oh Rhonda! We were so worried! What were you thinking! You could have been kidnapped! Raped! Murdered! Hit by a car and left for dead! OH! Do we need to go to the doctor's to have you checked out?!" Rhonda let out a single sigh for a few different reasons; her parents don't worry about her until she's in control of a situation, and that she hadn't so much been hit by a car and left for dead, but she and Curly _**had**_ been run off the road by a car that never stopped. What a jackass.

And that it wasn't _**really**_ rape . . .

Whatever the case, she knew she couldn't go to the family doctor, lest her parents find out she's no longer a virgin. They would probably try to arrest Curly for rape, even though it was consensual; it was even _**she**_ who initiated. She wanted it then, and sending a quick glance at Thad, knew she wanted it now.

"I'm fine. I told you that I was with a friend at Princeton, and stayed with his sister in her dorm on campus for the night because my dorm hadn't been given yet." Rhonda explained, and Buckley sent a warning glance at Curly, who was standing amicably by Rhonda.

"She stayed with you?" Curly shook his head, but was smiling in attempt to put the overprotective father's unease to bed.

"Yes and no. She actually slept in with my sister, while I slept on a beanbag chair in the main room."

"Most dorms are just one room. Are you lying to me, son?" Buckley continued to interrogate, while Rhonda groaned, wanting to stop her father. Thaddeus, however, wasn't afraid of the older man. Nothing had happened between them, well, at the dorm, anyway.

"No sir, my sister is a returning student, on her second year of working towards a Ph. D. in Philosophy. The students that have been at the school longer hold more influence in getting the dorms that are more like small apartments, minus a working oven and stove."

Before he could resume the onslaught of questions, Rhonda smiled and held her father's arm.

"See, Daddy? Nothing to worry about. Curly was an utter gentleman, and his sister Joleen is absolutely charming." She smiled sweetly, and Brooke crossed her arms to appear more imposing to the young man.

"Curly? What kind of name is Curly?" she made no attempt to disguise the distrust in her voice. Why would he be called Curly, except for the fact that he's completely insane? At her prompt, Curly took her hand to kiss it with a bow.

"Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe at you service, Madam. I was in the same grade a Rhonda my whole life." Thad turned to shake hands with the Lord of the manor, giving a firm but not intense handshake.

"Gammelthorpe, Gammelthorpe, where do I . . . ? Oh that's right! Your family owns the cleaners kiddy corner to that quaint little flower shop! Oh this is marvelous! I have some clothes that simply must be done by professionals! Giles! Giles, get the bag that needs to go to the cleaners!" Mrs. Lloyd called out to the head butler, and Rhonda groaned in morbid embarrassment and shame.

"Mother!"

"Don't worry about it; it's what I do. Besides, I'm poor." Curly laughed, and Rhonda felt shame boil in the bottom of her stomach. Giles approach Curly, and handed him a large bag filled with what was presumably clothes. The young man smiled and took the bag as if it were food for a charity, or a satchel of riches.

"Thank you my good man." He bowed sincerely, and Rhonda was amazed to see a smile appear on the older gentleman's face. Thaddeus heaved the large bag over his shoulder, and hauled it to the door behind the driver, setting it down to open the door and throw it in. A quick glance around told Rhonda that he parents had retreated back to the entrance of their home, and so their view was obscured by Philmore. Tenderly, she placed a hand to his cheek, caressing it as she watched his eyes close in satisfaction.

"How do you do it?" she whispered, and he kissed her palm softly.

"I know myself, my love, and am not ashamed of it. It doesn't matter that I don't come from a rich family or that I will probably take over the family business and run it till I die. I am happy with who I am, and whom I love." Taking her hand away from his face, he placed it gently over his heart, allowing her to feel its erratic beats.

"This heart is pure and true and beats for only one person. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Feeling tears prickle on her eyes, she leaned forward to kiss his lips quickly.

"I'm sorry I never cared before now." She apologized, and he smiled.

"Do you care now?" Rhonda nodded feverishly as she smiled. Curly kissed her softly again, so as not to attract the attention of her parents.

"Then nothing else matters. Now, come my darling, you parents' are probably getting suspicious, and I don't want to get arrested." Rhonda glared at him, but laughed anyway as she walked around the bus to stand by her parents as her lover climbed back into Philmore, and rolled down the front windows.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lloyd, you'll have your clothes in a few days. I'll talk to you later, alright Rhonda?" she nodded, suddenly feeling let down that he couldn't call her my love or darling or something like that in front of her parents. Just as he turned the ignition and the old cat rumbled with life, Thad had a second thought and leaned toward the passenger window.

"You can't blame a guy for worry about his virgin ass, right Rhonda?" He shouted, before resurrecting that old maniacal laugh as he pulled away from the home, a speechless Buckley, Unconscious Brooke, and _**very**_ red Rhonda in his wake.


	7. Purple washed Euselasia Weigela

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and everything it encompasses or a righteous 1964 VW Microbus named Philmore, but I do own a hand-me-down beat-up 1995 [red] Subaru Legacy named Christine. Yes, there is sex in the chapter, but it was sort of a last minute thought [like a good deal of sex is] so sorry if it seems rushed. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

"What an . . . interesting young man." Buckley muttered to his wife as the Old Money retreated into the Manor after watching Thaddeus drive away. And after they had revived the unconscious Mrs. Lloyd.

"Yes, very. Oh, Rhonda! The guests will be here in a few hours, you had better go get ready." Brooke began ushering her daughter towards the large marble staircase that led to her room.

"Guests? What guests?" the young woman questioned while removing herself from her mother's grasp.

"Why, we're hosting a Gala in honor of your going to Princeton, darling. There will be several well-to-do young men here that will make excellent suitors." Brooke continued as she and her husband made their way up the steps, not noticing that their daughter wasn't following them.

"Did you invite any of my friends?" Rhonda asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Why _**of course**_, darling. The Churchill family, the Rice family, the DeBolt family, the Mesas, the Staffords, and the Stanleys are just a small handful of those who are attending."

"Those are all _**your**_ friends – what about mine?" Rhonda blanched as she thought of all the snooty young men who would be trying to either get in her pants, or a ring on her finger. Hell, they might even try to get a ring _**off**_ her finger.

"Precious, our friends _**are**_ your friends. Now, go get ready." Her father insisted, and Rhonda knew she had to think fast to get out of there for a while.

"Mommy, Daddy, the dress I _**really**_ want to wear is dirty from the last Gala, and is dry clean only. Can I go get it clean, and maybe do some last minute shopping? Please?" she whined politely, and her parents looked at each other before nodding their consent.

"Just be back before five, so you have enough time to ready." Rhonda squealed and rushed all the way up the steps, hugging her parents gratuitously, then making her way towards her room to grab the best dress she owned – not caring if it was clean or not.

She just hoped Curly hadn't left for his sister's yet.

***

Thad had just left the Lloyd residence, when his sister's voice cackled in over the radio.

"Did someone get distracted? The moving truck whooped your ass. Over."

He laughed, knowing his sister would die if she found out why he was so late. So, instead of letting her in the loop, he would tell her only half.

"Sorry Sis, but I'm going to have to come in tomorrow. Old Money needs a boatload of laundry done, and I need some cash. Over." And as he waited, he could practically hear his sister groan and spit out a few choice words about Old Money.

"Fucking Old Money – think they're royalty don't they? I tell you Little Brother, you have your work cut out for you if your heart is only for Rhonda. Alright. See you tomorrow. Over and out."

The line went dead, and Curly knew Joleen was whining to Ted, who without a doubt was going to capitalize on no more movers and no little brother. And he was excited for them.

Three weeks ago, Ted had called wanting ideas on how to ask Joleen to marry him. After tossing thoughts around, they had decided Ted should either propose in bed, or tie the ring to the Er-Hu; but to which he decided, Curly never knew. All he did know was that when he goes to his sister's tomorrow, there will definitely be some improved changes.

Pulling into one of the parking spots on the street in front of the cleaners, Thad pulled out the bag of clothes and unlocked the entrance doors. He folks were out of town at his aunts, helping with the new cousin that had joined the family about a week and a half ago; so Curly was in charge of running the business. Flipping on the lights, he inhaled the unique smell of the family secret cleaning products, tossing the bag of expensive Lloyd clothes towards the back.

The man had just bent over and opened the bag to take a look inside when the bells tingled; alerting him that someone had entered the shop. He had barely lifted his body from the crouched position when a body crashed into him, and a pair of very familiar lips wrapped around his.

Instead of fighting off the sexual attacker, Curly kissed back, winding his arms around her waist as she ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest, gently fondling the bruised flesh. From all her running, Rhonda was out of breath, and her nose just wasn't getting her enough air, so she reluctantly broke away from those amazingly delicious lips. She gave him a few more quick pecks before he recovered, then watched as his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Missed me that much, did you my love?" he chuckled, and she let out an irritated sighed before hitting him gently on the arm. At her response, he took her hand while examining her eyes.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" she sighed again, this one more dejected, and leaned against the counter while rubbing the tension from her face.

"My parents are hosting this Gala tonight in celebration of my going to Princeton, and they made a point to not invite any one of my friends. So really, this party is just a way for them to find high-class men to try and pawn me off to. But I don't want a high-class asshole; I want you." She finished explaining, and Thad smiled at her admission of wanting him. He had been harboring a nagging feeling that he wasn't the caliber of man she would want or need, and that she would ditch him for some rich ass.

As he took her hands a kissed her sweetly, an idea struck him on how to make this party enjoyable, and one Rhonda would want to remember. Breaking away from her magnificent hold, he took a notepad and pen from beside the cash register, and began writing down names. After a moment or two, he returned to her embrace, handing over the list.

"Give this to all the people in charge of admittance for this party thing tonight, and leave the rest to me." he explained, and she glanced over the list, smiled then launched herself on him for being such a genius. After a few long and rather heated kisses, she pulled away and motioned towards the elegant red dress she had brought in and careless thrown onto the floor when she spotted him.

"I am here to get that dress cleaned. Tell me, do you think you can have it done by five? Mother and Father will pay you handsomely." She cooed, and Curly found himself turned on by the show of class separation.

"Yes My Lady, but I would suggest you do not stay while the cleaning is being done." Rhonda arched an eyebrow again, enjoying that he decided to play along.

"No, I think I shall stay here; it was a very expensive dress, and I do not want anything to happen to it."

"If you insist, but I must warn you, it can be a terribly tedious wait." He smiled and she hopped onto the counter.

"I do, and you shall just have to find a way to entertain me." she smirked, bringing him into her arms to stand nestled between her legs.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." He chuckled as he began to pull up her sweater while she unbuttoned his pants.

As they were making quick work of each other's clothing, Thad had a quick heart attack moment at the thought of a customer walking in and finding sex on the counter. With a quick look at the front of the shop, he found the 'closed' sigh still out, and the blinds still drawn. Relief washed over him as he returned his focus to the young woman before him currently unsnapping her bra.

"Curly, I was so worried you had already gone to your sister's." Rhonda explained breathlessly as her lover kissed a path of wet kisses down and across her chest. She moaned and seized his chest and ground their hips together when he gave her a love bite above her left nipple.

"Well, I guess fate is on our side then, my Darling." She moaned again at the pet name. Did he know how hot those made her? He had to of, he just had to.

Without much notice, the clothes they had been wearing ended up littering the white-tiled floor around the counter; it was almost magic. In one instant, they were both mostly clothed and flustered, and in the next they were completely naked and utilizing it to their advantage.

Blinding reaching into the pockets of his jeans, Curly pulled out a wrapper to a Trojan, and opened it. But before he could slip it on, Rhonda took it from his grasp and began to massage it on while holding the tip. Once he was appropriately cover, Rhonda spread her legs a bit wider and Thad slid home slowly, enjoying the feeling over her squeezing him, nearly going cross eyed.

She moaned into his ear, and he slowly began to roll and rock his hips, Rhonda clawing at his back, desperate for a faster pace.

"God, Curly . . . . you make me . . . . uuuhhhng." She could no longer form words, as Thad not only increased his speed, but also his force, grabbing at her hips and back to pull her to him while slamming into her. At one particularly strong thrust, Rhonda scream, and he stopped completely, utterly confused. That scream was pure and unhindered ecstasy.

_Did I just hit what I think I did?_

As Rhonda continued where he left off, Curly suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. With that crooked and impish grin, he began an erratic tempo that she couldn't keep up with. As she squeezed him tighter than she ever had before, he felt his orgasm hit with a vengeance. But he didn't stop. She was tightening around him so magnificently, he doubted that even if he did want to stop, he wouldn't be able to remove himself from her grip. But he didn't want to stop.

He never wanted to stop.

Rhonda, meanwhile, was so close, and she knew it. Feeling him release, she thought that would be the end of it, but when his movements continued, she released a cry both frustrated and lustful. Without knowing what she was doing or why, she reached down to stroke and pinch her clitoris, all the while feeling one of Thad's hands reach up, pinching and massaging her breasts.

That did it.

Within seconds, she yelped out her orgasm, feeling Curly's thrusts slow to a stop, his mouth kissing up from her chest to her neck, to right below her ear.

"Curly?" She asked, and he leaned a back to gaze at her red and sweaty and completely satisfied face. She had thought about saying how happy she was that they had finally both achieved completion relatively quickly. But he knew that. And she wanted to say how much she loved him and apologize again for being so rotten in their youth. But she figured he knew that, too. So instead, she focused on the next step in their new-found relationship.

"You're going to be there tonight, right?" She asked with a smile, and Curly felt his stomach clench with a feeling similar to when he was approaching orgasm. But this one was most assuredly not lust.

Still intimately joined, he leaned forward and kissed her with all the emotion he felt.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

HA


	8. Rusty Tigerwing Daylily

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold will never belong to me. This is a long one, so hold on to your seats, guys; you might be thrown off by this chapter. And yes, I know I changed up the timeline a bit, but babies, don't you panic; by the light of the night it'll all seem alright. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Rhonda was pacing her bedroom anxiously, glancing out the French balcony doors now and again to check the descending evening. The elegant red dress swished and ruffled with her every turn, loosely clinging to her torso, hips and thighs before spreading out at the knees. Satin cloth glided against silky skin, but the feeling was lost on the young woman as she continued her restlessness.

"Rhonda, darling, could you please come down? The first of the guests have arrived." With a heavy sigh, Rhonda sent one last look out the doors before taking her small train in one hand and making her way down stairs while composing her entrance.

The sound of satin skirts ruffling against themselves was her introduction as she glided down the marble stairs. Several faces she vaguely recognized stared back at her, and she graced a smile as she reached the landing and moved towards her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy." She greeted courteously while her mother hugged her, her father grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing server.

"Rhonda, darling, don't be shy. Go and greet your guests." Brooke suggested as she took the alcohol from her husband with a smile.

"More like _**your**_ guests." Rhonda muttered under her breath before accepting a glass of champagne while heading towards the nearest group of wealthy snobs.

_Hypocrite much, Rhonda?_ She asked herself when she realized she had called them wealthy snobs. Hadn't she been a wealthy snob in her younger years?

_Yes, but not anymore. I've aged since then; matured._ A physical collision with another skirt jerked her from her thoughts, which were swiftly followed by a hiss as champagne spilt onto both women.

"Oh, I am _**so**_ sorry!" Rhonda apologized as she dabbed away at her own stain. The dress didn't matter, she had hundreds; it was the fact that _**Curly**_ had cleaned this himself, and it felt _**fantastic**_.

That, and it brought out memories of what Curly had done with her while the dress was going through a pre-emptive soak.

Rhonda furiously fought back a blush as she heard a laughter that was both feminine and harsh.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Princess." Rhonda's head snapped up so fast that if she didn't have whiplash after the accident, then she _**certainly**_ did now.

"_**Helga?!**_"

The blonde haired woman smiled while she leaned on Arnold's arm, her engagement ring glittering lovely on her hand as her arms crossed. She smiled, and for a moment no one said anything; until they were quickly hugging each other and giggling like they had in high school.

"Oh my _**God**_! You look fabulous! And Arnold! My my my, Helga'll have some problems keeping you all to herself out in Kaua'i." She gushed, and noticed Arnold's hold on Helga tighten a bit.

"No, she won't."

The two women smiled, before ignoring him again in favor of each other. They admired each other's dresses, Helga's purple flapper compared to Rhonda's upper class elegance. They caught up like old friends would, even though they had last seen each other not even two months ago on the Fourth of July. Inconspicuously, Rhonda pulled her away from Arnold - who by then had found Gerald and Sid - and towards Phoebe near on of the many love seats that circled the room.

"Girls, I need to confide in you about something." She whispered after a small gaggle of young men passed, sending them licentious glances.

"About . . ." Helga offered as Phoebe leaned forward with interest. With a sigh, Rhonda flopped herself onto the couch with a flurry of frustrated fabric.

"Curly." She moaned quietly as the two girls flanked her. Somehow, Nadine had ended up in front of the young Heiress, smiling.

"This feels just like a middle school dance, but with alcohol." She smirked, and at their questioning glances, motioned towards the throng of men the girls had grown up with, plus a few new additions like Izzy, David and Anton. Sam, being the little female hyena that she was, was the only double X Chromosome standing among the men.

Nadine then shifted towards the now larger group of girls, including Lila, Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena and Patty. With a smile, Rhonda realized that it was exactly like a middle school dance; the boys on one side and girls on the other. No mingling, lest a rumor be spread or a cootie caught. Even most of the elders that moved about the room were this way, only a few husbands and wives made their rounds together.

The group of young women laughed, earning looks from all who heard them. Gaining a crafty smile, Nadine caught sight of the next young man to enter the foyer as she made her next comment.

"So, you and Curly, huh?" Rhonda blushed but nodded, looking at her best friend curiously.

"Yeah, how did you guys know?" Patty, who Rhonda had kept in touch with meticulously after that episode at the finishing school, placed a hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

"He called all of us, and lent us the gowns and tuxes from the cleaners. I still wonder whose dress I'm wearing." The larger woman said softly with a smile, and Rhonda couldn't hold back a laugh at the thought of all of her friends essentially stealing peoples' formal wear, just to break into the Gala for her.

"I must say Rhonda, that Curly certainly cares for you greatly." Phoebe noted with a charming smile. Rhonda returned it in kind, before she heard Helga next to her laugh.

"Yeah Princess, the little insane boy is definitely crazy for you." There was nothing but affection and friendship in her voice, as Helga long ago converted her words of animosity into an expression of companionship.

"Where is Curly?" The raven haired woman asked, but before anyone could utter a sound, and hand was in front of her nose.

"May I have this dance, my love?" Curly asked, and when Rhonda looked up, she just about died.

He had removed his glasses, probably replaced them with contacts knowing how blind that boy was; and had his black hair slicked back in a fabulous forties kind of way. His tuxedo gave him an appealing look, and Rhonda couldn't deny the amazing rush she felt when she placed her hand in his. With a swift and almost practiced motion, he pulled her up and against him, relishing in the thrill of having her hips on his, her parents not to far from them but don't have an idea of what's going on.

"Care for a turn about the room, My Lady?" he asked smoothly, and she laughed softly, noticing quickly that the escorts to her friends had come and rejoined with their women.

"Thad, I've already agreed to dance with you, you don't need to ask again." She replied flirtatiously, and Curly nodded before promptly shifting them into the waltzing position and began to lead her around in the circle of dancers.

They returned dancing to its former glory as art in motion. Curly twirled her about, going half a step faster than a waltz, but not quite fast enough to be a polka. Rhonda laughed lightly, and the paired paid no mind to the hideous glares being shot towards the young man from the sons of wealthy family friends. When the song finished, the young couple separated, and Rhonda groaned at the look her mother was sending her.

"Ugh, I should probably go mingle with my _**equals**_." She muttered saucily, and Curly masked his hurt with that crooked grin as he bent and kissed her hand.

"Till we meet again, My Lady." She blushed, and quickly mouthed I love you before hurrying over to her mother. The moment she was out of ear shot and gone within the crowd, Curly was surrounded by a group of young men. They made no attempt at hiding their intent from him, and Curly made no attempt to elude them. Who was it that said no pain, no glory? Hm, must have been him.

Sometimes good things come with a price.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, _**hand**_?" One of the men seethed near him, attempting to get the younger Gammelthorpe riled up. It would have worked, had Curly not been completely satisfied with whom he was.

"Dancing with a woman I have the utmost respect for. Are we going to do this, or are you just going to make low jabs at my family until she returns?" Thad shot back, and for an instant the men were thrown off balance. But they quickly regained what they had thought was the upper hand, and flanked Curly as they led him towards a side door, and out into the back gardens.

Rhonda, all the while, was talking with her mother and becoming increasingly flustered.

"Rhonda, who are all these people, and who was that boy you were dancing with? Just what is going on here?" Brooke demanded of her only daughter and child, watching as Rhonda's face contorted with something she didn't recognize.

"They are my friends, mother! I invited them, and that boy I was talking to was the same one you met this afternoon!" Seeing that any continuation of this discussion would result in the unwanted kind of attention, dismissed her daughter with the promise that they _**would**_ continue it after party hours. Rhonda sighed, and turned her attention back to Curly. Not finding him where she left him, she sent a glance about the room, only catching the coattails of an unusually large group of men heading towards the gardens.

"Oh no."

***

Curly gasped in pain as the fist collided with his stomach, the air rushing from his lungs and his arms protectively wrapped around him while sinking to his knees. _**Of course**_ he was still bruised from the accident, and _**of course**_ that asshole knew how to throw a good punch. The force exerted on his gut made him need to throw up, but he just couldn't, and that feeling alone had him nearly in tears.

They had already roughed him up a bit before the gut punch, so Curly now sported a rapidly blackening eye, busted lip, swollen cheek, and cut forehead.

_Of course they go for the face, too. Assholes._ Curly thought, and then laughed darkly as he tried his crooked smile, wincing as his opened lip tore open a bit more. A harsh backhand to the side of his head sent him sprawled out on the floor, and the King of the Assholes – name revealed to be Jonathan DeBolt – kicked him as if he were a dead thing.

"Just what are you doing here, _**hand**_?" He provoked cruelly, and Curly realized that 'hand' was their favorite derogatory.

"Although I have two of them, I am not a hand, nor would I make a good substitute for yours. I was invited by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Thad let out with a hiss of pain as one of Jonathan's lieutenants stepped on his hand with more than enough force to fracture it.

"Oh, I see, getting cozy with the Mistress, are we? That's bold, but not uncommon for a _**hand**_ to fall for his betters." DeBolt mocked as he gripped Curly's head by his hair and pulled back sharply. Instead of commenting on the archaic form of prejudice, Curly smirked crookedly, deciding to provoke.

"Oh well I like your feather bed, and well I like your sheets. But better I like your lady gay, who lies in my arms asleep."

Jonathan, for all the education his family's wealth had bought him, couldn't understand the man he had trapped beneath him. He had heard that phrase before but couldn't remember where; in his anger he hit Curly again before standing and kicking him in the ribs.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He exclaimed, watching in a mix of disgust and respect as Curly slowly and painfully stood, staring Jonathan DeBolt down.

"My name is Thaddeus. Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe." Curly smiled forebodingly, and Jonathan opened his mouth – only to have Rhonda's voice emerge.

"What in the _**hell**_ is going on out here? Curly!" Rhonda nearly screamed as she rushed to her lover's side, helping him stand. She watched with a knot in her stomach as he cradled his gimpy wrist to his wounded stomach. Turning her aggression to the culprit, Rhonda glared, and almost bared her teeth.

"Get back in the house and I won't call the cops and arrest you for assault." She threatened, and Jonathan shot Curly a deadly look before leading his posse back into the party. Once the men were gone, she returned her sights to her injured love, cupping his chin softly in her hands as she looked over the damages. With a sigh, she kissed him softly, mindful of his sore lip.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with this because of me." she whispered, and Curly smiled, kissing her in return.

"Hey, no pain, no glory. You are definitely worth it, my darling." He kissed her cheek in the most charming of ways, and it was then Rhonda realized just how crazy he was for her.

"Jonathan had no right to do that." She muttered again as she led him to sit on a bench so she could look over all the harm done to him.

"He's just a chauvinist who's threatened. I feel honored he considers me competition." Rhonda sighed exhaustedly, but smiled and pulled him to her for another sweet and pained kiss.

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!" the couple groaned at the sound of Brooke Lloyd's voice ringing through the otherwise peaceful gardens. They turned to find her flanked by Jonathan and his little group, the boys all smirking wickedly while her mother looked horrified.

"Mother." Was Rhonda's response as she turned towards her, all the while holding Curly's unharmed hand.

"Just what do you think you are doing? No, don't answer that. Young man, I suggest you leave now before I call the police and have you arrested for disturbing the peace or something like that." She told him, insinuating that Curly was the one who started the fight. He smirked crookedly. Once again, the system victimizes the sufferer even more.

"Mother no! This isn't Curly's fault, it was all -" the young woman started, but was never allowed to finish her plea.

"Stop it Rhonda -" Mrs. Lloyd was also cut off, but not from someone speaking to her. Curly had stood and turned towards Rhonda, taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Rhonda. I should probably get a cast on this arm anyway. Until next time, My Lady." He said softly as he kissed her hand.

"There won't be a next time." Brooke Lloyd insisted but neither paid any attention to her. Rhonda was too enraptured with the look of pure love and devotion in Thad's eyes. He then turned and bowed his head towards Mrs. Lloyd, who returned the gesture with a slight glare.

"Jonathan will show you out so you don't get any . . . ideas." Curly smiled, and was going to say something about how all the ideas she was thinking of actually came from Rhonda, but the look on his love's face still his tongue. She was afraid. Afraid for _**him**_.

"I would rather show my self out, if it's all the same. I would like to live to see the outside of this lovely home you have. Goodnight, my love; Madam; gentlemen." Curly bid them all good night, and stole himself back into the house. After a few minutes of silence, they heard the unmistakable sound of Philmore starting up, and disappear down the paved drive. Releasing a sigh, Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent the oncoming headache she felt.

"Honestly, Rhonda, you could have your choice of men . . ." she began, but stopped at the faraway look on her daughters face.

"But I could never love again." Rhonda whispered, before slowly standing and making her way towards the door.

"I don't want you to see him again, Rhonda. He's a terrible influence."

Rhonda said nothing, nor showed any sign of having heard her mother. She just opened the door and disappeared in a flurry of skirts and music. Turning to the young DeBolt beside her, Brooke noted with interest that he looked willing to do her every word.

"Keep an eye on her, would you?" She bid, and he nodded before the group re-entered the party. Buckley emerged from one of the stairways leading to a terrace, and sat next to his wife on the bench.

"You know she's more like you than you think. You can't stop her from seeing that young Gammelthorpe." His wife turned to look at him, determination burning in her eyes at her husband's words.

"Well, I can certainly make an effort."

HA


	9. Lilac bordered Copper Iris

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is like that delicious 1971 Mustang. You know, the one I **_do not _**own. Read, Review and Spread the word.**_

HA

Curly let his forehead rest against his sister's dorm, trying to strike up the nerve to knock. He could hear the music seeping through the door, and knew it was one of Joleen's era costume parties. Caressing his cast-covered left wrist, he groaned with acceptance. Thad lifted his head with determination and a little bit of fear, and knocked loud enough for the party goers to hear that he was outside. After a few seconds, he noticed the knob turn, and the door swing open to reveal a seventies-clad Joleen. Her smile fell the instant she saw her brother.

"Curly?" She called and pulled him into the dorm, telling a group of friends to make room on the couch. He sat down, not wanting to talk about what happened, but he didn't want to be alone either. And with their parents gone, and Rhonda unreachable at the moment, Joleen was the obvious and most reasonable choice.

"What happened, little brother?" Joleen asked as she took his cast in her hands, looking it over.

"There was a slight complication with me and Rhonda." He stated gently, and Ted approached with a surprised face.

"_**Rhonda**_ did this to you? Shit, that girl has some hidden muscle." He laughed, and Curly looked at him alarmed for a moment, before shaking his head with a crooked – albeit hurt – smile.

"No, Rhonda didn't do this to me, it happened because of her. It was that posse of wealthy Neanderthals her parents prefer over me that did this. I would have stopped by sooner, but the doctors wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion as well." Joleen tenderly touched Curly's forehead, noticing the wince he gave as she wandered too close to the cut with liquid stitches.

"Well, did you fight back? Defend yourself and her honor?" Ted asked while the rest of their friends went on mingling and enjoying themselves, as if nothing else were happening.

"Come on, Ted, you know I'm a lover, not a fighter." Thad smirked crookedly at his joke and how accurate it was. He winced when Joleen put too much pressure on his split lip, in order to bring his attention back to her.

"Thaddeus! We have the blood of violent Chinese in our veins! How is it that you remained passive while getting the shit kicked out of you?!" Her interrogation included pain – and he should have known it would. She was their mother's daughter, after all. Before Joleen could become too vicious, Ted intervened with another question for his soon to be brother.

"So, how long will the cast be on?" Curly curved his attention from his sadistic older sister, to the other man. Just as well; the young Gammelthorpe could swear he saw her face turn a previously unknown shade of red and her eyes narrow to look like the half Chinese she really was.

"At least a couple of months, docs said." He explained while subconsciously fondling his dark blue arm wrapping.

"Shit man, that's gnarly." Ted sympathized, although he shot Curly a questioning glance. Why so long?

"Those douches didn't clean break my arm - looking at the x-ray they showed me, it was like looking at a shattered baseball bat." The smack to the back of Curly's head serving as a reward for his statement, made Ted realize maybe that question wasn't _**quite**_ far enough away from the previous topic. Thad quickly snapped his head back towards his sister with shock.

"Geez Joleen! Concussion!" He hissed, but she was still reeling from the reason she hit him.

"I still can't believe it – my own brother, a pacifist! Even I, who abhor violence, know when to fight back in the name of honor and defense! So, what do we do now, little brother?" She rubbed the back of his head comfortingly, as if she were apologizing for all the pain Curly had.

"I can't go back to her home to see her; her parents would probably have me lynched. And I can't call her, because I don't have her number – and I'm pretty sure that after tonight she's going to be more guarded than the Mona Lisa." Curly bemoaned his fate, resting his head in his hands. One of the young hippy women at the party approached them, and listened to his story, before sending him a sympathetic glance.

"That sucks man, I think you should try and get you girl back. Snuff those rich men in their white supremacist faces." The three faces on the couch slowly turned towards the woman.

"Lindsey, you're white." Joleen pointed out, and they watched as she waved off her friend's observation while going back to the dancing.

"Yeah, but I'm not rich."

After she walked away, Joleen refocused on Thad, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes. She realized his spectacles were crooked, and the glass had cracks.

"We can give you sanctuary here, don't worry about that. Man, Curly, I know you didn't fight back, but these look painful. How did you handle it? Talk shit? Threats? Shit, Thaddeus, if you threatened the wealthy aristocracy not even my law friends can save your ass." She ranted, knowing that when it came to passion and matters of the heart, Curly was a brainless as those horny assholes at the bar she used to work at.

"No, I don't worry, I didn't threaten our betters. You would have been very proud of me, Joleen; I didn't cry until after I got into Philmore." She smiled and ruffled his hair, kissing his temple as she stood up.

"I am. I have some pain killers in the pantry you can take, and then hit the bed; sleep off tonight and we'll talk about what to do in the morning." Thad nodded, and after taking some Beyer aspirin, headed for the bedroom. As he opened the door, he turned to address Ted and Joleen one more time.

"Congrats on the engagement, by the way." With that, he disappeared into the bedroom, and Joleen looked down at her ringed hand. She flushed with irritation, smacking Ted as he laughed.

"Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe, stop stealing my thunder!"

***

Rhonda had never felt so isolated all her life. In their infinite wisdom, her parents decided that in order to protect her honor, she would be carefully watched by her suitors and cousins when at school. And watched they had. She couldn't remember the last time she had a moments piece that didn't include sleeping or bathing. Hell, somehow her 'guardians' had managed to weasel into all her classes – she saw all of them _**at least**_ once each day.

It had been weeks since Curly crashed the party, and she had yet to hear from him. Wasn't that long enough to dismiss the escorts? Apparently not. Although when one got to the bottom of all this, Rhonda would much rather be kidnapped and have her honor tarnished – again – by Curly than be constantly heckled by who her parents deemed 'suitable'.

"Urgh!" The noise escaped her before she even realized it, and a few of her fellow students sent her nasty glares. This was a library, have some respect. Predictably Jonathan DeBolt emerged from behind one of the aisles and b-lined straight for her table. After moving a great deal of her studies away from her, he set his own books down and looked around for any sign of that crazy Gammelthorpe.

"Rhonda, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did he show up and try something?" he began his rapid fire of questions, and ignored the sigh of frustrated irritation that escaped her mouth.

"I'm fine, Jon. I was just caught up in my thoughts, that's all."

Before he had a chance to demand to know her thoughts, another set of books were placed on the table, and four orbs turned to see a small, older woman with black hair join their table. Jonathan had no idea as to who she was, but Rhonda knew in an instant. After a few moments of idle staring, the woman must have felt their gaze, for she turned with a smile.

"Oh, hey Rhonda, how've you been?" she inquired with a smile, and Rhonda could tell by the look in her eyes that the small talk was just a cover. The clever woman had something up her sleeves.

"I've been better. What's up?" There was that crooked Gammelthorpe smile and Jonathan grew an eerie sense of déjà vu.

"Not much. Hey, I could go for some food, care to join me at Tagleoni's?" Rhonda smiled and nodded, opening her mouth to agree when another person's voice cut her off.

"If she goes, I go sweet cheeks." Jonathan interjected, and Joleen looked like she was about to smack him with her violent half-Chinese fist. Instead, she shook off her murderous intent and smiled almost too charmingly.

"Are you two together now or something?" Joleen asked suspisciously, and she knew whose reactin she would trust.

"No!" Rhonda muttered vehemently, and glared when she realized Jon gave the opposite answer at the same time.

"Yes." He said proudly, only to be shushed by a number of pissed of Princeton students.

"Okay," Joleen let off, smirking at the death glares the DeBolt kid was receiving from the young Lloyd. "I have my brother's van for a bit, so we can take that." With the explanation in place, Joleen rose from her spot, followed swiftly by a graceful Rhonda and a bumbling DeBolt. The three of them made their way out of the library and towards the parking lot, or, more specifically, towards a blue-green 1964 VW Micro Bus with body damage on the front right side. Jon started to slow down as he began to recognize the vehicle, but couldn't quite place it.

"Now that's strange." Joleen muttered as she approached one of the back doors that was hanging wide open. When she moved towards the driver's seat, Rhonda looked in the back; nothing seemed out of place, but it wasn't quite right either.

It happened then, just when Jonathan DeBolt had connected by memory the Bus to the man he was protecting Rhonda from.

Philmore started when it seemed no one was in the driver's seat, the theme song to Indiana Jones blaring so loud the speakers almost gave out. Joleen shoved, but really more like helped Rhonda into the back seat, and slammed the door shut, pounding on it twice. Philmore tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, causing people to turn heads at the sight of an old VW Micro Bus playing Indian Jones leaving the Princeton Campus Library.

"What the _**fuck**_ was that?!" Jonathan DeBolt shouted, nearly tackling Joleen as he rushed towards her. She simply side stepped him while climbing into the front passenger seat of a Mazda that had somehow appeared after the kidnapping.

"I didn't see anything." She smirked crookedly before taking off with her fiancé towards Tagleoni's – the opposite direction her brother went.

What was he going to tell the Lloyds?! _Sorry Sir, Madam, but I was duped by some woman who helped that man steal your daughter. Can I still date her?_

"_**Fuck**_."

*

"Curly!" Rhonda shouted with delight as she moved into the front seat, only to nearly die from the sight that greeted her. There sat her lover, dressed an awful lot like Harrison Ford, complete with Fedora, jacket, boots, and the whip.

"Hello my dove, how've you been?" he asked, politely, and blushed when she slid over to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Well, I'd be a lot better if you'd pull over."

With zero hesitation, Thaddeus pulled over next to a neighborhood park, and followed her out. As soon as the two were at the park entrance and safely away from traffic, Rhonda launched herself at him, nearly crushing his ribcage.

"Oh Curly, I missed you so much!" she gushed, whining when he pulled away from her embrace, only to kiss her fiercely.

"Oh, I missed these lips." He murmured into her mouth, and she laughed lightly as he tried to eat her from the inside out.

"I missed these arms." She continued, fondling up and down his arms, before caressing his cast sadly. Kneeling, he affectionately nuzzled her stomach while gripping her pelvis.

"Oh _**God**_ I missed these hips." Rhonda fully laughed that time, and pulled him to his feet in order to kiss him, before letting him go.

"Well, Sir, why don't you take me on a walk about the park and tell me what else you missed." She ordered, and smiled warmly as he bowed while holding out his hand for her to take.

"My Lady's wish is my command." He played along, and they two began their walk, catching up on everything they missed while forcibly held apart. Rhonda informed him of her family's constant watch, and in return Thad told her all about how he, Joleen and Ted cooked up this 'kidnapping' idea.

And both were content to believe they were the only two people in the world, if only for a short time. They didn't want to think of how they would confront her parents about their relationship.

Carpe Diem and all that jazz.

HA


	10. Fiery Broken dash Nasturtium

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me, I just have the pleasure of writing about it. One italic line belongs to cloud8745, while he was playing **_I Wanna Be That Guy_**, and it was freakin amazing. The other one, well, everyone should know it. I don't own **_Animal House_** either, since I'm on the subject. I have a feeling some of you will be pissed at me for this chapter, but try to think of it as the ending of one point of view. Confused? Read my profile paragraph about how I link everything – it'll all make sense eventually. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

Soft music floated from the speakers in what Curly hoped was a romantic ambiance. Rhonda was seated next to him, licking the drippings of her vanilla ice cream cone in a coy and suggestive manner, watching him with glittering eyes. All of Philmore's doors were swung wide open, allowing the sounds to escape the confines of the bus more easily. The late afternoon sun was warming the tops of their heads as they sat rather precariously on the front bumper, engaging in an unspoken challenge of who could last the longest.

Just when Curly was sure the burning in his thighs was going to force him to admit defeat, a loud siren captured their attention. What appeared to be a Crown Victoria police cruiser whipped into the playground parking lot – which was otherwise empty – and startled the two. A young officer in what must have been his late twenties threw open the driver's door in the same second the cruiser came to a complete stop. His gun was drawn as he knelt behind the safety of his door.

For a moment, no one moved, too caught up in the moment to do anything but stare. Curly leaned over to Rhonda, who was still transfixed by the siren show, to whisper in her ear.

"Oh great, just what we needed, a rent-a-cop." She giggled, and that was when the fuzz decided to break what he presumed to be tense silence.

"Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, keep ya 'ands where I c'n see 'em!" he shouted the distance of maybe six feet that kept them separated, voice absolutely dripping with a thick Irish-New York accent. Maybe not New York, maybe South Boston. Curly and Rhonda looked at each other, before Thad heaved himself into standing.

"Tell me, is it standard procedure to drawn your gun on an unarmed man?" he asked casually, holding out his hands as proof of their emptiness. Not even an ice cream cone.

"Stay where ya are. Yer under arrest for the kidnappin' of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I wan' ya ta slowly walk ta the car with ya 'ands behind ya 'ead." The Officer ordered as Thaddeus sighed, before putting his hands up. He wouldn't move though, even as the cop approached him, handcuffs quickly replacing the gun.

"Excuse me, Officer Alapopskalius? But the woman I allegedly kidnapped is sitting there, not four feet from you. What do you notice?" The officer was at first surprised that Curly was able to pronounce his name so fluently, but brushed it off in favor of suspicion at what the young man was getting at. As he tried cuffing the man with a cast on his arm, he threw a casual look over his shoulder.

"She's eatin' ice cream. What's ya poin'?" he noted while having a frustrating time trying to cuff Thad's cast.

"Well, if I had kidnapped her, why would we be sitting freely, out in the open with no means of restraint, eating ice cream?" Curly pointed out while the Officer Alapopskalius threw his hands up in surrender as he moved back around to face Curly. The two had what appeared to be a battle of wills and personal truths, before the officer sighed and looked at Rhonda.

"I got a report says he ki'napped ya; there any truth ta this?" Rhonda sighed with a shake of her head, and stood to approach the two men. She smiled at him reassuringly, while placing an obviously loving hand on Thad's shoulder.

"No, Officer. Did my parents report this?" Alapopskalius nodded, and Rhonda sighed again.

"Officer, Thaddeus is my boyfriend, whom my parents don't approve of. Even though I am legally an adult and in college, they seem to think they can control my life. I had thought that because they were no longer my legal guardians, that Curly and I could finally be at peace together – I never thought they would try something like this." as she explained it all, Alapopskalius nodded, and let out an agitated breath by the end of it.

"A'right, I got where this was goin'. C'mon, I'll escort ya back to ya folk's place, and we c'n try an' sort all this out." He smiled, and Curly shook his hand exuberantly.

"Thank you Officer Alapopskalius!" Once again, the officer was caught off-guard by Thad's ability to pronounce his name.

"Say, how ya how ta say it?" Curly shrugged while pulling out his keys.

"In all honesty? I have no clue."

***

By the time Philmore and the Crown Victoria made it up the drive, a small crowd of Rhonda's parents and their friends had cumulated outside the front door. Once he parked the bus, Thad opened his door and helped Rhonda out as well, only to be quickly brushed aside by her parents in their rush to reach their daughter.

"Oh Rhonda! We were so worried! Did he hurt you? Molest you? Oh no! My baby's purity has been tarnished! Officer! I want you to arrest that man for kidnapping and rape." Brooke Lloyd shot off, pointing an accusatory finger as Curly while watching Officer Alapopskalius. The said officer had only just climbed out of his squad car, and was thrown off at being ordered around so soon. Fortunately, he caught on swiftly.

"Ma'am, ya daughter says there ain't been any ki'nappin'. She says this 'ere's 'er boyfriend." Alapopskalius attempted to pacify, but the determined woman would have none of it.

"Did she tell you this?" his nodded only fueled her anger, "Well, he must have brain-washed my poor baby! It must be a cult!" At her outburst, both Rhonda and Curly groaned with an embarrassed irritation. The officer caught on, and felt bad for the two.

"Ma'am, ya only reported 'er missin' today. How could he have brainwashed 'er so quickly?" His seemingly innocent questioning made Mrs. Lloyd furious beyond believe.

"Excuse me, Officer Alapopinanniskius, but you are a public servant, are you not? That means it is your job to do as I say, and I say arrest that man! He kidnapped and raped my daughter!"

It was as if the world had stopped turning at her outburst. Everyone turned to Officer Alapopskalius, waiting to see his reaction. As for the officer, he smiled the second she said what she assumed his name was.

"Actually, Ma'am, my job is ta the law. There ain't a crime 'ere. Hope you folks have a nice night." With that said, he began climb into his car, ready to head back to the station and do the dreaded paperwork. As he began to drive away, Brooke Lloyd went into even more of a frenzy.

"Alopapskilius! I'm going to have that over-glorified mall cop fired for that!" she shouted, opening her cell phone in order to call the chief of police personally, when another voice stopped her.

"His name is Officer Alapopskalius, Madam. And you heard him; he said there was no crime here. Why can't you just let Rhonda and I go on with our lives in peace?" he asked calmly as he stood, ignoring the growls emitting from Jonathan DeBolt, keeping his gaze solely on Buckley, Brooke, an d Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

"I will never let her go!" Brooke shouted, surprising even her husband, who knew all too well her possessive and dominating God complex.

"She's your daughter, not your doll captive!" Curly snapped back, holding his left wrist as if he were holding himself back.

"_**YOU RAPED MY BABY!**_" She exploded, and looked as if she were about to slap the skin off Thad's face, when yet another voice entered the mix.

"It wasn't rape, mother!" Rhonda shouted, and everyone turned to the young raven. And everyone had caught on to her words: she didn't say he _**didn't**_ rape me, she said it _**wasn't**_ rape. All ears present knew what that meant.

Brooke slowly returned her gaze to Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe, who now had the crooked smile on his face. The fire in the woman's eyes reached a new level of ferocity.

"So it's true! You took my daughter's virginity!" She accused, shock and violence overflowing in her voice. Curly's smile only grew as he moved his eyes to catch and keep Rhonda's gaze.

"That was a two way street. But I must say, it was _**fantastic**_." Rhonda blushed, and Thad would most certainly have continued, had not four seconds after his statement he was sent careening into the side of the bus.

In anger, Jonathan had tackled Curly, slamming him into the side of the car with an aggressive _thud_. He had expected Thaddeus to whine, cough, and maybe even cry a bit from the pain. He was _**not**_ expecting the young man to start laughing breathlessly, much less utter a statement.

"_My cockiness knows no bounds . . . _" he sang lightly, and Rhonda instantly heard it. His voice was full of pain and need; need of her comfort and embrace. Rushing past her parents, Rhonda collapsed beside him, bringing his head to rest against her breasts.

"Rhonda get away from him!" both her mother and Jonathan ordered, and Rhonda shot them both glares.

"How can you possibly think that this is what's best for me? Don't start; I already know you have this sick and twisted vision of this as having my interests at heart. No, I'm fairly certain this is as far from having _**my**_ best interest at heart as _**you**_ can get." Rhonda mouthed, and she could feel Curly smirk against her chest, and lightly kiss her right breast. Fighting a blush and her racing heart rate, she tried to focus on her anger towards her mother.

"Rhonda, if you go with him today, you will no longer be allowed in this house. Do you understand me?" Brooke delivered her ultimatum, expecting her daughter to realize there was really no choice. Unfortunately, for Rhonda there was no contest, and it was not in favor of her mother's thoughts.

"If that's the case, mother, then I'll leave with Curly now. No point in staying when nothing else needs to be done, right?" Rhonda's smirk was eerily similar to Curly's, and when he lifted his head to look at her, couldn't deny the arousal her sudden back bone caused him.

Brooke Lloyd, meanwhile, had stiffened her posture considerably, and nodded at her daughter's statement. Turning away, she began to make her way back into the Mansion.

"Alright then. Come along everyone, drinks in the drawing room." she informed, and slowly everyone filtered back in through the doors. They had found their new source of gossip, that was for sure. At least, they would if they dared the wrath of Brooke Lloyd.

Within moments, it was just Rhonda and Curly next to Philmore. Slowly, Rhonda heaved herself to her feet, before turning and helping Thad to his as well. Turning again, she nearly shrieked at coming face to face with her father.

"Daddy . . ." she began, but he silenced her by holding up his hands. He had been silent through the entire confrontation, and she knew what he had to say now was important.

"No matter what your mother says, Rhonda, you will always be welcome in _**my**_ home." At his words, she smiled and launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you." she whispered, and kissed his cheek as he set her down. Turning to Thad, Buckley held out his hand, and the young man's eyes widened at the metaphorical olive branch.

"I expect you to take the utmost care of her; give her everything she deserves." Mr. Lloyd ordered paternally, and Curly nodded with his most charming, crooked smile.

"Of course. I will love, guard and care for her with my meager life." Curly saluted, and helped Rhonda into the driver's seat, seeing as the passenger door was still pinned shut. As Buckley watched his only daughter prepare to leave with her boyfriend, he couldn't help but be reminded of happier times. Before he became head of his father's money, when he and Brooke had first gotten together. Before Rhonda. Before outrageous wealth. Before the detrimental narcissism.

When things were perfect.

"Just so you know, sir, I no longer see you as a capitalistic chauvinist. You're a good guy." Curly's voice brought the older gentleman out of his reverie. Before Buckley had a chance to retort, Curly had used his good hand to pull himself into the driver's seat; he vaguely heard laughter as the door shut and the 1964 VW Microbus started down the drive.

As he watched them disappear past the guard booth, Buckley Lloyd couldn't help but think that his daughter was in excellent hands.

*

As Curly pulled himself into the driver's seat, Rhonda peered over at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey Thad, wanna let me drive?" She asked sweetly, and Curly laughed as he shut the door and turned the key in the ignition.

"No way my love; I don't think you can handle Philmore just yet." Rhonda huffed, but smiled as they rode in silence down to the guard booth. As they waved to Charlie, both noticed the sadness in his eyes. Rhonda had always been so sweet to him, and now she was leaving for what he assumed was forever. They young woman could only smile reassuringly; it couldn't be helped.

They drove down the road to the first stop light and more populated, busy intersection in silence.

"We should send that officer flowers, you know, as a thank you. Too bad we don't know his first name." Rhonda sighed and Curly nodded.

"Daniel." Was all he said, and she turned her head sharply towards him.

"What?"

"Daniel; that was his name." She looked at him curiously as they waited patiently for the light to turn green.

"And how do you know that?" The smirk that greeted her was crooked and clever, a glint lighting his eyes behind his glasses at the prospect of knowing something she didn't.

"I read his uniform. Officer Daniel Alapopskalius." She laughed and looked forward again, only to stop when she caught the change in his eyes.

"So . . . wanna go back to your dorm?" he asked, and she smiled with a nod.

"Only if you promise to stay in bed with me until my next class." She offered, and Thad took her hand to kiss.

"Of course, my Lady." She smiled, and thought they would return to their comfortable silence.

She really should have known better.

With impish delight, he turned on the stereo the moment after the light turned green. What could only be described as fast-paced oriental rock pounded through the speakers, and Curly shoved his arm out the now rolled-down window. He formed the power fist, somewhat resembling the Nazi arm, but at the same time obviously different; and surprisingly received a few in return from passing cars.

"_RAMMING SPEED!_" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and Rhonda laughed, the problems slowly ebbing away, leaving just the two of them.

"Someone's watched _Animal House_ one too many times." She stated. Suddenly, she realized that her life was going to be drastically different from now on; and yet, it didn't bother her in the least.

A mix between his deep, matured laugh and his resurrected maniacal one was the reply her lover gave her.

HA


End file.
